Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150727093540/@comment-24796133-20150727133053
"You should head back to Casper. I'll keep him distracted," Kas whispers to us. "Or you'll join back with another Pluto mutant," I say back, thinking that maybe Gamma and her are working together. She ignores me and makes doubles of us running off one way, whilst we sprint off down another corridor, hidden. Kas waits for Gamma to follow the copies, laughing, and she follows. We sprint for a minute and stop by the stairwell. "Why the hell is Gamma here??" I yell at Jacob. He only smirks as he caches his breath. "Hold your anger bro, only partly my fault, they were coming here anyway!" He replies. I notice Spider looking after the distressed other girl. Not helpful right now. "So basically," Jacob says, "we were minding our own business around here, looking for any other mutants following Pluto. Long story short, we found onee, had a little scuffle, he may or may not have gotten away. Que one day later to now, we're heading back to favela when we see the big red ugly guy striding up here woth that freakish face with his, a few mutants with him. I dunno what they're doing here, but put two and two together, the mutant who got away told mr ugly about us!" "One mutant got away from all three of you?" I ask. He looks around shiftily. "Well kinda. He was a real tough bugger, all blue and electric and crap!" He protests. "That explains it," I say, remembering Lucas, the electric mutant, "where are Chucky and Leo?" "Still in town, looking for ugly face and anyone friendly," Jacob replies, "I thought you guys were still in the favela?" "That may have gone to crap cos of me..." I reply. He smiles. "Trust us to both screw up!" He says, laughing, and I can't help but smile. "First things first, we've gotta got her to the others," I say, pointing at Spider, "if the know what's happening, which they wil do soon, they'll grab their stuff and bolt, we need to go back to the rooms." "Lead the way skipper!" Jacob shouts mockingly, and we take off, maing sure Spider and her friend keep up. Jacob runs ahead and turns the next corner, all of a sudden running into something invisible and falling flat on his back, cradling his nose. "What the hell was that??" he says, looking up, and we see Zoe appear, arm outstretched, a mixture of shock and joy on her face. "Way to say hi I suppose?" She jokes, and can't get out another word before Jacob springs up and hugs her. I walk past them, turning the corner to reach our rooms, seeing Casper watching the other end and Cara and Kat loading up the bags. "We're here an hour, tops, and already we're off fighting again," Kat says, zipping up the last bag, "we don't get any rest do we?" "Apparently not," I say, grabbing the bag, "what's the plan?" "Casper saw something going on at the edge of town, it's not long before police and NCO are called here, so we have to get out quickly. We're heading back to Quantum asap, but first we're finding Leo and Chucky." "We can't take those two with us" I say, pointing at Spider and her friend. Kat nods. "Get them to the edge of town then, take Cara and the two lovebirds, get those two to safety, then contact Jarvis, tell him we need to leave. Me and Casper, we'll find Leo and Chucky, then meet you there to get out. Are we clear?" "Got it." I reply. Then Diablo flickers into view behind Kat, making my eyes widen. I quickly snap out of it, hoping no-one noticed. Now are you really going to follow orders now? I try to ignore him, turning around, but he appears there too. ''No ignoring me Will, remember that. ''And he disappears. Ghost The girl is happy to see the Dealer's mutants. I'm guessing she knows them, from the look of them they may even be family. I'm not concerned though. I approach the Dealer instead. "Tough journey?" he asks. He knows he won't get an answer, but he smiles anyway. I look round to see the girl hugging a couple of the mutants, the boy talking to the other boy in their group. I should learn their names. But I'm not that fussed. "Lucky coincidence that they knew each other, it'll help them trust me easier," the Dealer says. I assume from that they're staying here for a little while yet. "We should go back to my place, I feel too vulnerable out here. Everyone, we're moving, come on." I look around and see the city close. Of all the places, trust the Dealer to choose Monaco, rich capital of Europe. We begin walking in, it's not far, but far enough for the boy to ask questions. "Are people not going to see us here?" he asks the Dealer. "What's your name kid?" the Dealer asks. "Doug" he replies. "Doug," the Dealer says, "what you should know about this place is that everyone here is rich as hell. They have no worries, live the most ocmfortable lives, and have every luxury you can imagine. They don't care bout mutants, I imagine half of them don't know mutants exist. All they do is drink, gamble and have fun. The perfect place to hide." He's not wrong, I'll give him that. I could walk through here with only a few people looking twice. We reach the city, nearish the outskirts, right next to the coast. Even I can admire the view. "Nice place isn't it? Only cost me a couple of million." The Dealer says, gesturing at his place. I large two storey building, most people would call it more of an estate. I can tell Doug and the girl, whose name I overheard was Niamh, are in awe. We walk in through the huge front doors, and are greeted by modern luxury. "Feel free to explore people. Hannah, give them a little tour?" The Dealer says, and the older girl leads them around. I stick with the Dealer, heading into the huge lounge area, where he flops down on the sofa, and I take a seat opposite him. "So, you did well with this, um, what was your name again?" The Dealer says jokingly. Dressed up in his shirt and tie, I'm in half a mind to beat the information I want out of him. he's far too smug for my liking. "Well, a deal is a deal, I stick to my terms. You wanted to know about Pluto? I can tell you what I know so far." he says. I continue to stare at him, waiting. "You think Pluto has changed yes? Well I don't claim to know him, whatever mutant war is going on I don't want a part in it, I'm very happy here. But, recently I was approached by someone. They said if I helped them obtain certain mutations, they would make my life considerably better. Now, you may wonder how this refers to you, so here it is. They said that they had the influence to remove Pluto and those who fight against him, and leave me with very valuable powers to trade with. Now, being curious, I asked about the terms. All they want are four powers, and then our deal is complete. I'm sure you've but the pieces together, but it seems that the person who approached me is the one influencing Pluto, and apparently, anyone fighting him. Now, I woulld be able to find out more about how they are doing it, and who else is involved, but to do that, I need to agree to this deal." I know where he is going with this. "So, I've told you everything I know. I would tell you who approached me but I know for a fact they are only a messenger, and also you would be going right into the lion's den chasing them. And believe it or not, I value you as an asset. So, you can take the name and leave, or we can extend the contract. You find the four powers, I can tell you everything you'll need to know to get to the bottom of this. That's your choice now." I consider it. I could try and hunt down the mutant based only on a name, but I don't trust anyone, asking aroud will get me killed eventually. It doesn't look like I have another option but to continue the deal. I need to know what I'm up against here. I pull out paper and pen, and write down my answer. The Dealer takes it and smiles. "I always knew you were a smart one. I'll organise a meeting with the messenger, you're welcome to spy on us if you must,but I'd rather not lose the confidence of the deal, so make it subtle if you do. Once we have what we need, you can have almost anything you want to help you. Weapons, mutants, powers, whatever you need. Once the deal is done, you have your information, I have my payment, we all walk away happy." He looks pleased with himself. He is smart, he knows the likelyhood of this being that simple is next to zero. But he's right. It's the best option for now.